Fireman Naruto
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to a Halloween party hoping for desires to be fufilled. Yaoi don't like don't read. NaruSasu. Sakura bashing, if you like her don't read. M rated for a reason.


**In this Naruto is 20 and Sasuke is 19.**

**Sakura bashing in this so if you like her then you shouldn't read.**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did well just read this story…**

'No way in hell am I going to that bitch's party!'

'Come on Sasuke, there'll be drink and the whole gang's going'

'Look Neji, no offence but that's not enough to get me going to that fangirl's Halloween party, why are you even bothering?'

'Okay then I have something that'll change your mind'

'And what could you possibly have that will change my mind?

Hmm this is too easy, 'Two words…'

'I'm listening'

'Uzumaki Naruto'

Thadump, Thadump. That was the sound of Uchiha Sasuke's heart speeding up at the mention of his hot blonde best friend, the person he's had a craving for since their accidental kiss when they were thirteen. The bad thing is that more and more people seem to be noticing where his affection is being directed these days for some reason. Sasuke didn't think he'd been doing anything different lately so how come everyone was finding out?

'And? Your point?'

'My point is I've noticed your attraction to our blue eyed friend, I mean you hardly think it goes unnoticed when you're practically drooling after seeing him all sweaty after a work out in the gym?'

Damn him for being so observant, I thought I covered that up pretty well.

'Okay so you've found out, what of it? Even if I go how is it going to be any different to any other parties I've been at for him?'

'Well this time it's a dress up party'

'Sooo?'

'Sooo that means you can dress up in something not even Naruto will be able to resist, something slutty maybe? Plus no matter what you dress up in no one can say anything bad because it's Halloween'

Well that's a good point. Who knew Neji was this smart when it comes to getting people together?

'Okay then I'll go, on one condition'

'And what would that be?'

'Keep that bubblegum pink haired bitch away from me. It's bad enough having to deal with normal fangirls but that obsessive twat? No thank you. I'm thinking of getting a restraining order on her, did I tell you what she sent me the other day?'

'No, what happened?'

'She sent me a photo album of pictures of herself in a disgusting set of lingerie in her room, and that's not the worst part, all over her walls were pictures of me getting undressed and in the shower. Kami only knows where she got them'

'Damn that's freaky. Get that restraining order but wait until after the party okay?'

'Yeah sure. Look I'll see you Saturday then, gotta prepare a sexy outfit don't I?'

'Haha yeah see you then Sasuke'

_Saturday/Halloween_

The sound of music filled the air along with the slight smell of sweat making an appearance from the closely packed dancers.

Sasuke stood by the wall in the big room closest to the front door keeping an eye out for a head of unruly bright blonde hair and eyes the colour of lapis lazuli.

'Dude Naruto will be here soon, go out and enjoy yourself until he gets here' the long brown haired teen said to the black haired one.

'Hmph there's nothing to enjoy if he's not here'

'Well I guess you're in luck then because he just walked through the door. It looks as if you should seal the deal soon though Uchiha, he's getting quiet the amount of lustful stares from both males and females.'

Sasuke's eyes snapped back over to the door only to be met with a jaw dropping sight. Naruto's chosen Halloween costume was a fireman and Kami no one could be a sexier looking fireman if they tried. He wore skin tight red shorts accompanied by a yellow muscle shirt which flaunted his toned tanned muscles, red braces and black shoelace boots. On top of his head was a yellow hard helmet flattening his golden locks into his eyes and down the back of his neck. Dirt was smeared in patches across his skin and whatever he was doing before hand made him a sweaty mess adding to the look. Sasuke watched, mouth wide open as Naruto turned and faced him.

Naruto walked through the massive door of the bitch's house with a smile on his face. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for someone in particular and his eyes widened when he found him.

Sasuke was dressed in a white latex nurse dress that just about reached past his ass, showing off creamy thin legs that were neither too skinny nor too fat. Red heels adorned his feet with a small hat type thing with a cross on it pinned into his silky black locks. His dress was v-necked showing off more of his delicious skin but just enough to let people imagine more. His cheeks were tinted pink, lips slightly agape and eyelids lowered lustfully over ebony black eyes staring in Naruto's direction.

The blonde looked straight back into the endless eyes and allowed a smirk take over his face. He strolled towards Sasuke, thumbs hooked on his braces. People parted when Naruto began to walk thinking whoever the man was meeting was one lucky bastard.

Naruto ignored the looks full of desire in favour of licking his lips imagining the taste of Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke watched dazedly as the God like creature descended upon him and slammed his hand into the wall behind his head.

'Hello there Nurse, I have a problem. You see I've been burned by your hotness and I was wondering if you could take my pain away'

What a lame pick up line Sasuke thought, but he didn't care when those eyes were looking so intently into his.

'Maybe I could kiss it better, where exactly are the burns?'

'Here, here and here' Sasuke watched as Naruto first pointed at his lips, his neck and then trailed his fingers down his chest and grabbed his crotch.

By then Neji had left the two and everyone else turned away disappointedly after realising the blonde already had someone, leaving the two to their business.

'Well you gonna kiss it better or not?'

'Hn. Definitely'

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's braces and pulled the man towards him smashing their lips together. Tongues immediately tried to force their way into mouths that weren't their own. The one who won that battle was Naruto whom Sasuke let because the thought of Naruto dominating him made him horny as hell. They broke apart to catch their breath, eyes lowered in desire.

'The last burn you gave keeps getting hotter, I suggest you hurry up and do something about it'

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's ass and pulled him flush against the blond grinding their cocks together through the tight material of their clothes. If either of them turned towards the crowd the people's eyes would be met with two straining bulges trying to escape the clinging material.

'Hah Naruto, maybe we should go upstairs?'

'Oh you offering something?'

'Sure am'

'And what would that be?'

'Something not even you can resist big boy'

With that Sasuke reached over and squeezed Naruto's hardened member but it was only a preview of what was to come. He then grabbed the blonde's hand and started to drag him out of the room, or would have if the host hadn't appeared blocking their escape route. By the way she was blushing at Sasuke and sending dirty glares to Naruto she was acting like her usual self, meaning she was oblivious to the situation.

'Hi Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you made it to my party, even if it is with _him_' Sakura used to be best friends with Naruto until they were twelve and something happened between them, no one knows what but he ended up seeing her for the evil witch she is and Sasuke was happy for that.

'Well yes he is the only reason I'm here now move out of my way, we have _business_ to attend to'

The pink haired girl looked between the two boys wondering what was up. She then noticed a slight flush on Sasuke's cheeks and a sheen of sweat covering them both as if they'd just been doing something.

'What were you guy's doing?'

'You jealous Sakura?'

'What did _you_ say?'

'You know exactly what happened stop trying to play innocent. You're jealous I can get Sasuke into this hot mess because you can't'

By now people were gathering around to see the little confrontation.

'You did something to him didn't you, you monster? There's no way Sasuke would willingly do anything like that with you. You're a guy and Sasuke's not gay!' this last part she screamed gaining gasps of shock at her rudeness.

'No I'm not gay'

'See what did yo-'

'I'm in love with Naruto and him only, I don't have any preferences in gender, if Naruto was a girl I'd like him exactly the same. But there is an advantage to him being a guy'

'And what would that be Sasuke?' a smirking Neji shouted from the crowd.

'The fact that a male Naruto can give me pleasure no girl can by dominating me'

Everyone blushed at the meaning of the words and Naruto gazed shocked but lustfully down at his soon to be lover.

'Alright shows over, I have to go show Sasuke here exactly what it means to be dominated.'

Naruto dragged a blushing Sasuke down the hall and picked a random bedroom practically throwing the teen through the door, leaving a teary eyed, angry pink haired bitch behind.

When the two of them were in the room Naruto slammed Sasuke up the now closed door, not wasting any time and shoving his tongue down Sasuke's throat. The battle ensued until no oxygen was left and they broke apart panting for air.

'You're quiet the kisser'

'Hn. Of course I am brilliant after all'

'Aah'

Sasuke let out a small moan as Naruto gripped his thighs wrapping the teen's legs around his waist, rubbing their dicks together once again, making Sasuke's dress ride up even further revealing red silk knickers.

'Well aren't you the little slut with your silk knickers'

'Mmm only for you, Na-ru-to'

Sasuke could feel Naruto's chest vibrate against him when he let out something close to a growl.

'Say my fucking name again, you sound so hot breathless'

'Mmmph Naruto, Naruto, Naruto please…touch me'

'Your wish is my command babe'

Naruto then basically ripped the latex dress off Sasuke's body, revealing more of his creamy pale skin and two hard pink nipples. The blonde haired man flicked one of them experimentally.

'Aaah'

'Hmm, you like that?'

Naruto then leaned down and started to suck one of the nipples, twisting and nibbling it between his teeth.

'Nngh yes!'

The blue eyed man could feel his cock hardening once again at Sasuke's moans. He lifted him over to the bed that was in the room and threw Sasuke onto it, watching as he settled into a sprawled out position. While the teen waited for Naruto to play with him some more, he began to palm his cock and pinch his nipple groaning Naruto's name.

'Fuck just by hearing your moans I'm turned on'

'Let me turn you on more'

Naruto knelt down on the bed while Sasuke knelt in front of him.

'What are you doing Sasuke?'

'Shh just watch'

Sasuke pulled the braces and Naruto's muscle top off in one go. He then grabbed the shorts and ripped them in half, revealing a long hard cock.

'Phew never aah knew you were so strong'

'Hn. Never knew you liked going commando'

'Ah well I wouldn't have been able to fit everyth- Mmmmmm fuck 'Suke.'

Sasuke had just bent over and taken the whole dick in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around the head then pressing it on the throbbing vein. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked and Naruto almost came right then. He continued to suck and added moaning to the equation, causing vibrations against Naruto's dick. He bobbed, sucked and moaned until finally Naruto came, shooting his load down the back of Sasuke's throat who eagerly gulped the whole thing down.

'Hah, fuck that was hah good'

Naruto then looked over at Sasuke and could feel himself harden once again. Sasuke's cheeks were tinted a rosy pink, eyelids lowered in need and desire while he licked up any stray bits of cum almost as if he wished there was more. He looked down and could see the red knickers getting wet from precome and the material straining to hold the hard cock in.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

'Now tell me what you want me to do to you Sasuke? You want me to do this,' Naruto crashed his lips to Sasuke in need, 'This,' he pinched the two nipples in an almost painful but pleasurable manner, 'or maybe this?' Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's throbbing cock and pulled it out of its confines and stroked and squeezed it mercilessly.

'Aaah Naru please'

Sasuke could feel himself buck into the large warm hand wanting more of the feeling. It only took a few strokes before Sasuke came all over Naruto's chest. He watched as the blonde trailed his hand down and scooped up some of the cum.

'Naruto, hah what are you mmm doing?'

He got his answer when Naruto placed his fingers full of cum in his mouth and sucked and licked them until only saliva covered them. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

'Naruto, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, any way you want just fuck me until I see stars'

'Mmm you got it'

Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and put them over his shoulders, knickers long gone. He placed two fingers at Sasuke's entrance and pushed them in in one go making the teen arch his back off the bed. He let out a breathy moan at the intruding fingers pushing in and out stretching his hole.

'You're a masochist aren't you? You're enjoying the pain of being pierced by my fingers'

'Hah, if I'm a, hah, masochist then you're a, humm, sadist'

'Haha guess you're right, I love that expression of mixed pleasure and pain on your face'

Naruto then added another finger roughly shoving the three of them in and out. He hit a spot in Sasuke that had the boy pushing back practically begging for more.

'Alright, I think you're prepared enough'

_Outside the Room_

Sakura paced furiously back and forth in front of the room Naruto and Sasuke were currently occupying. She could hear Sasuke screaming in pain and pleasure, she was fuming. She thought Naruto obviously spiked his drink or something because no way would her Sasuke want something like that. Her and the blonde had countless fights over Sasuke, him being oblivious to the whole thing. When they were young it used to be over silly things like who got to sit beside him in class and who's house he would go to dinner, but the both of them snapped one day when they were twelve and Naruto told everyone he was gay. Sakura was furious when he told her he had a crush on Sasuke and he was going to have him. That day they stopped their fake friendship and never talked to each other again unless necessary.

When Naruto became best friends with Sasuke they forgot about her and hung out on their own all the time. Then when they were thirteen and Naruto fourteen he was standing in front of Sasuke's desk when he got knocked into the black haired teen, they both accidentally kissed and lingered a bit too long to be not wanted. Sakura was so angry she boxed Naruto in the face saying it was his fault, he did it on purpose trying to force guys who were obviously straight to get with him, he was that desperate. Everyone in school began to hate him calling him disgusting things apart from his close friends.

Sakura tried to cling to Sasuke as much as possible to get him away from Naruto and for him to realise his true feelings for her (yuck) and she thought she was succeeding when Sasuke stopped trying to avoid her. But now Naruto has done something to Sasuke to make him feel whatever he's feeling now. Well she wasn't going to forgive him for this and with that Sakura decided to barge in on them.

_Inside the Room_

Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and smiled a sweet smile down at him, he was just about to push into him when someone barged into the room. The two boys looked up to find a livid Sakura standing in the doorway with her hands balled into fists.

'Naruto, you drugged him didn't you? Stop this now and I won't tell anyone'

Naruto smirked and was about to reply when Sasuke bet him to it.

'Listen here and now Sakura because I'm not going to say this again. I am in love with Naruto, I do not like you even as a friend, no amount of drugs can make aanyone say something against their will and if you want more proof I'll give you some'

With that Sasuke moved his legs off Naruto's shoulders and shoved him lying down on the bed. He got up and straddled the blonde's thighs positioning his ass above Naruto's cock.

'Sasuke what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself!'

'Hn. I'm a masochist remember?'

'Haha have it your way then'

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and impaled his dick into the small hole.

'Aaah! Fuck Naruto!'

Sakura ran out of the room wide eyed nearly hurling on the carpet.

'Hah you know Sasuke, nngh, you shouldn't have done that'

'And mmm why not?'

'Because you looking like this should be kept for my eyes alone'

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and lifted him up then letting him go, making the teen bounce on Naruto's lap. Sasuke lifted himself up again a few times, riding Naruto's dick for all it's worth. Sweat dripped down the side of his face from exertion and both their faces were flushed with pleasure.

'What, aaah, do I mmph look like?'

Naruto lifted Sasuke up and laid the boy beneath him, driving his cock in and out mercilessly making Sasuke a moaning mess. He leaned over to whisper in Sasuke's ear letting him grip the man's back.

'You look like the most fuckable, cute, loveable, hot mess I've ever met. I hah, never wanna let you nngh go'

'Mmmmm Naru harder'

Naruto picked up his pace and slammed into Sasuke's sweet spot over and over causing Sasuke to see the stars he wanted. He came all over the two of them, clenching down on Naruto's throbbing cock causing him to cum as well.

'Nnngh'

Naruto flopped down on top of Sasuke pulling whatever blanket was there over the two of them, completely forgetting where they were apart from in each others arms.

'I can't wait to do that again, without any interruptions'

'Me too. And Naruto?'

'Yeah?'

Sasuke snuggled down into Naruto's chest to try and hide his blush but the blonde could feel the heat emanating from the teens cheeks onto his chest. He smiled and hugged Sasuke closer when he heard his next words.

'You don't have to let me go if you don't want to. No that's wrong you're not allowed to ever let me go got it?'

'Sure thing Sasuke'

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke sweetly on the lips as they both fell into a deep slumber.

**It kind of ended a bit sappy sorry for that.**


End file.
